TK Karasuno
by Duo Fujo
Summary: Sebuah TK ajaib yang berisikan murid-murid kurang waras. Motto TK Karasuno : 'Tiada hari tanpa ke-absurd-an'


TK Karasuno. Tempat menuntut ilmu anak-anak pyua nan ajaib. TK Karasuno tidak begitu terkenal seperti sekolah yang lain, tetapi anak-anak yang belajar disana sangat bahagia bisa masuk ke TK tersebut. Kenapa? Karna guru-guru dan murid-murid disana sangat ajaib. Setiap hari pasti ada kejadian absurd yang tak terduga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : 'TK Karasuno'**

**Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi **

**Warning! : typo(s), humor krenyes, sedikit OOC demi kepentingan cerita**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Senin, bulan xx tahun xxxx**

"Na-namaku Hinata Shoyo!" ucap anak kecil berambut oranye. Tangannya terkepal di sisinya dengan mata yang terpejam erat, mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup yang dirasakannya.

Anak yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hinata itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh temannya. Jujur Hinata ingin sekali lari memeluk mamanya tercinta dan pulang kerumah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hinata sudah berjanji akan belajar di sekolah barunya hari ini dengan baik.

"Cencei." Celetuk anak kecil berwajah seram—menurut Hinata—yang diduga bernama Kageyama Tobio.

"Ada apa Kageyama-kun?" Tanya guru yang berdiri di samping Hinata dengan lembut. Nama guru itu Sugawara Koushi, guru terbaik kesayangan murid TK Karasuno.

Dengan wajah polos Kageyama bertanya. "Kamu itu bukan cowok ya? Kok pendek banget?" Kageyama menunjuk Hinata.

Tersinggung, Hinata berteriak. "AKU LAKI-LAKI TAU! ENAK AJA DIBILANG PELEMPUAN!"

Merasa di tantang, Kageyama pun membalas "DASAL PELEMPUAN!"

Karena keributan yang diakibatkan keduanya, murid kelas gagak terpaksa harus menutup telinga masing-masing demi menyelamatkan pendengaran.

"Sudah sudah! Kalau kalian berteriak seperti itu lagi, Sensei tidak akan memberi kalian cemilan!" Ancam Sugawara yang berusaha menengahi kedua muridnya.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Jerit Kageyama dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Tadi Sensei sudah bilang untuk tidak berteriak kan? Kalian tidak akan Sensei beri makanan kecil!" Ucap Sugawara dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"TAPI CENCEI SHOYO MAU TEMENAN SAMA SI MUKA CETAN INI KOK! CENCEI TENANG AJA!" Ucap Hinata panik sambil menunjuk Kageyama.

"IYA KOK CENCEI TOBIO BAKAL TEMENAN SAMA DIA DEH!" Tambah Kageyama sambil merangkul Hinata dengan paksa.

Melihat hal itu, anak-anak kelas gagak hanya bisa menonton dengan tenang. Terkecuali Kiyoko Shimizu yang sedang menggeliat di kursinya dengan wajah merah dan senyum coretnistacoret.

"Kalau begitu kalian duduknya berdua ya? Kan katanya mau akur." Ucap Sugawara sambil melemparkan senyum 'manis' kepada duo Kageyama-Hinata.

Baru saja kalimat protes hendak terucap, kedua murid itu segera terdiam saat melihat wajah guru paling baik mereka sedang memasang wajah seram. Dengan lesu mereka mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalian semua jangan ribut ya, Sensei akan pergi sebentar karena dipanggil kepala sekolah." Pamit Sugawara dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Merasa tak ada yang mengawasi, anak-anak kelas gagak pun mengelilingi meja Hinata dan Kageyama. Mau kepo ceritanya. Sebenarnya Kageyama agak risih karena mejanya—dan Hinata dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Hinata-kun, lambutmu belantakan ya hahaha.." Yaku, bocah unyu yang terkenal gampang berteman tertawa santai.

"Habisnya aku ga terlalu cuka ngelapihin lambut sih hehe." Jawab Hinata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hinata, di lambutmu ada kutu ya? Kok di galuk-galuk?" Tanya Yamaguchi polos sambil memperhatikan rambut sang tertuduh.

" G-GAK ADA KOK! PASTI GAK ADA!" Teriak hinata sambil menggebrak mejanya, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya karena difitnah yang tidak-tidak.

Yamaguchi hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui sambil berucap 'oh' panjang.

"Ih belalti ada kutunya tuh." Sindir Kageyama sambil menunjuk rambut Hinata yang berwarna orange itu.

Merasa diejek, Hinata pun membalasnya. "Apaan sih! Ga ada kok! Yang ada mah kamu!" Balas Hinata sambil balas menunjuk rambut Kageyama yang hitam pekat .

"APA KATAMU?!" Teriak Kageyama marah.

"Hinata-kun, untung kamu ga macuk ke kelas kucing galong ya."Kiyoko menyela perkelahian yang akan terjadi sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya erat. Niat Hinata untuk berkelahi pun hilang dan diganti dengan rasa penasaran.

"Memangnya anak kelas kucing galong kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menimbulkan efek samping berupa doki doki mendadak yang dirasakan seorang Kageyama Tobio.

"Kamu gak tau ya? Di kelas kucing galong ada cowok jelek namanya Oikawa Tooru." Ucap anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam—Iwaizumi Hajime—dengan kesal.

"Ada juga yang kepalanya mirip ayam, namanya Kuroo." Ucap Yaku menimpali.

"Dia sering ngambil bekalnya Yamaguchi." Lanjut Kiyoko sambil nunjuk Yamaguchi.

"Kadang-kadang dia juga ngambil bekalnya Yaku, Kageyama, Kiyoko sama Kenma." Yamaguchi ikut melanjutkan acara gosip yang bertema anak kelas sebelah itu.

"Hee—kalau misalnya bekalku diambil gimana dong?!" Ucap hinata sambil memeluk bekalnya erat.

Tiba-tiba, Kageyama berdiri dari kursinya. "Gak bakal diambil!" Teriaknya tanpa berpikir. "Kalo micalnya bekalmu diambil, nanti aku pukul si kepala ayam!" Seru Kageyama lantang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berusaha berpose ganteng.

Semua murid yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan melihat aksi tiba-tiba Kageyama yang dibilang heroik—maaf, hampir semua. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan bernama Kiyoko sedang kejang-kejang di tempatnya. Sebenarnya Iwaizumi ingin memberitahu kalau di TK Karasuno menyediakan makanan untuk mereka, tapi demi melindungi perasaan temannya yang diduga naksir si anak baru, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sugawara yang baru saja kembali terheran-heran melihat muridnya sedang mengelilingi Kageyama sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini?"

.

.

.

**Kelas Kucing Garong**

"Jadi kau benal-benal akan melakukannya ya Ukai?" Tanya anak kecil yang warna rambutnya tak merata—Kozume Kenma—

"Pasti! Ngeljain Tanaka-cencei itu acik tau!" Jawab anak yang dipanggil Ukai itu dengan semangat. Dengan lagak bak seorang pencuri ia meletakan sebuah kotak mencurigakan di atas meja guru.

Tanaka, guru yang sedang bertugas di kelas saat itu akhirnya datang dan langsung memusatkan perhatian pada kotak yang ada di mejanya. " Apa ini?" Tanya Tanaka kepada murid-muridnya, namun hanya mendapati gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Karena penasaran akhirnya ia membuka kotak itu, dan menampakkan sebuah kecoa yang sedang berdiam diri dengan tenang. Refleks, Tanaka langsung melemparkan kotak itu dan membuat kecoa itu berjalan-jalan dengan bebas. Bagai kebakaran jenggot, bocah-bocah unyu yang ada di sana berlarian berusaha menghindari seerangan kecoa tersebut, kecuali sesosok bocah rambut pirang yang sedang menahan tawanya di sudut kelas.

"KUROO TOYONG AKU TAKUT AAA" Kenma melompat dari kursinya dan berusaha memanggil sang pangeran pelindung, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo memasang wajah tergantengnya dan menatap sahabatnya dari orok itu. "Maaf Kenma, aku juga takut sama kecoa." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah tenang yang berbanjirkan keringat dingin dan pose hendak naik ke atas meja.

"Anak-anak tenang dulu!" Teriak Tanaka heboh, berniat menenangkan muridnya. Melihat gurunya sendiri hanya bisa berteriak dari atas meja, membuat anak-anak tersebut semakin menjerit ricuh.

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan sesosok guru manis berkacamata. "Ada apa ini?!"

"TAKEDA-CENCEI!" Melihat seorang penyelamat, semua murid kelas kucing garong, kecuali Ukai tentunya, berteriak secara berbarengan.

"E-EH?!" Takeda menghancurkan image-nya sendiri sebagai penyelamat dengan ikut berteriak kaget.

"TAKEDA-SENSEI TOLONG SINGKIRKAN KECOA INI AKU KAN JIJIK." Seorang bocah berambut cokelat berteriak dengan alaynya dari atas meja dengan pose yang tidak kalah alay.

Sebagai guru yang baik, Takeda tak menghiraukan perilaku nista muridnya. "Ba-baik! Aku ambilkan sapu dulu ya!" Jawab Takeda dan segera pergi mengambil sapu.

Takeda kembali ke kelas dengan membawa senjatanya dan segera mengejar sang pelaku keributan. Murid kelas kucing garong hanya menonton gurunya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Te-telima kasih Takeda-cencei. Aku tidak akan lupa kebaikan cencei." Ucap Kenma pelan sambil memeluk Takeda dengan dramatis bersama Tanaka.

"Siapa yang telah membuat kejahilan ini?!" Tanya Tanaka kesal sambil menggebrak meja.

Seluruh murid kelas yang sudah tahu pelakunya, hanya diam karena tak ingin dikira tak setia kawan. Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai seorang bocah pirang berkacamata bernama Tsukishima Kei mengangkat tangannya. "Yang melakukan ini Ukai." Ucapnya cuek.

"hoo.. jadi Ukai ya…" Ucap Tanaka dengan aura hitam yang di belakangnya. "HARI INI KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKANAN!" Seru Tanaka sambil menggebrak mejanya keras

Mendengar itu, Ukai terdiam. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi jitakan atau ceramah, tapi ia sama sekali tak menduga hukuman itu. Apalagi menu makanan hari itu adalah kesukaannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Tanaka mulai membagikan makanan untuk murid-murid. Ukai hanya menatap penuh harap untuk diberi sedikit makanan, tapi delikan tajam sang sensei membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Tidak ada bagian untuk anak nakal!" Ucap Tanaka menghancurkan segala harapan bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

Dengan hati hancur ia berjalan berkeliling sekolah. Saat melewati ruang guru, Takeda memanggil Ukai yang sedang bersedih. "Ukai-kun! Bisa kesini sebentar?"

Ukai mengangguk lemas dan menghampiri Takeda. "Ada apa cencei?"

"Ini untukmu. Tadi Ukai-kun dihukum tidak di beri makanan kan? Maaf ya cuma roti sama susu." Ucap takeda sambil menyerahkan roti dan susu kepada Ukai dengan senyum manis.

"Te-telimakasih!" Ucap ukai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum ada guru yang melihat." Jawab Takeda sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, Ukai terdiam sejenak memikirkan kejadian tadi. Wajahnya memerah saat teringat senyuman yang diberikan sang sensei kepadanya. Menggeleng sedikit, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memakan yang telah diberikan.

* * *

**TBC**

**Fanfic multichap pertama Duo Fujo**

**Mohon maaf jika tingkat gaje sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi *bows***

**Seperti biasa, tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah mampir ya!**

**Sign,**

**Duo Fujo**


End file.
